Marina Desjardins
Marina Desjardins (28 August 17 AS – 19 June 1 PS) was the female tribute from District 4 in the 1st Hunger Games. Originally from Conch Bay, she was 16-years-old and was studying to become a fisherwoman prior to being reaped for the games. In the games, Desjardins was the sixteenth tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. She then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. The following day, Desjardins was severely injured by a trap set up by Lora Lilson of District 7 and Lea Tomms of District 8, and began receiving medical attention from her friend and close ally Polybus Henry of District 2, whom she showed romantic interest in previously. While the rest of the Careers were away getting supplies at the halfway point feast, Henry tended to Desjardins's wounds, and they later began having sex. They were walked in on by Henry's district partner Demetria Gallows, whom was also in love with him. She reacted in a jealous rage, killing both Desjardins and Henry with her axe. Early life Desjardins was born in Conch Bay, District 4 to parents Jon and Rosemary Desjardins, and was raised in the Seaside neighborhood. Both of her parents are fishermen, who run a family-operated fishery. Desjardins has an elder brother: Frank, and a younger brother: Otto. During the Great Rebellion, the Desjardins family, like many residents of District 4, supported The Capitol. Following the announcement of the 1st Hunger Games, Desjardins signed up for training and planned to volunteer for the games. ''1st Hunger Games'' Pre-games Reaping Due to receiving training for the games, Desjardins planned to attempt to volunteer regardless of whether she was reaped or not, but she ended up being reaped anyways and did not accept a volunteer to take her place. The escort for District 4 was Abi Childs, while the male tribute reaped for the games was Finn Lou. Opening ceremony In the opening ceremony, Desjardins was styled by the District 4 head stylist Starz Danser. As District 4's industry is fishing, Danser designed a mermaid costume for her tributes. They placed 1st out of 12. Training In training, Desjardins demonstrated advanced ability with a hook, in addition to basic ability with a trident. Desjardins was a talented fisherwoman as well, but lacked intelligence. This earned her a training score of 7. Games In the games, Desjardins was the sixteenth tribute killed. Immediately after the games began, she rushed the cornucopia with the other Careers, getting supplies and killing several tributes. She then hunted the lone tributes in the arena the first night along with the other Careers. The following day, Desjardins was severely injured by a trap set up by Lora Lilson of District 7 and Lea Tomms of District 8, and began receiving medical attention from her friend and close ally Polybus Henry of District 2, whom she showed romantic interest in previously. While the rest of the Careers were away getting supplies at the halfway point feast, Henry tended to Desjardins's wounds, and they later began having sex. They were walked in on by Henry's district partner Demetria Gallows, who was also in love with him. She reacted in a jealous rage, killing both Desjardins and Henry with her axe. She placed 9th out of 24. Category:17 AS births Category:1 PS deaths Category:Career tributes Category:Deceased tributes Category:Female tributes Category:People from Conch Bay, District 4 Category:Tributes in the 1st Hunger Games Category:Tributes of District 4